Ptosis is abnormal partial or complete drooping of the upper eyelid. Ptosis occurs when the muscles that raise the eyelid (levator palpebrae superioris and Müller's muscles) are not strong enough to do so properly. It can affect one eye or both eyes and is more common in the elderly, as muscles in the eyelids may begin to deteriorate. Fatigue is a common reversible cause of ptosis, giving an affected individual an appearance characterized by “tired eyes.”
It is common for affected individuals to seek medical help to treat ptosis, as it creates a tired-looking appearance, thereby interfering with social relationships. In more severe cases ptosis can even interfere with vision as the upper lid partially or totally covers the pupil. While there are numerous recognized causes of ptosis, it is common to treat ptosis with ophthalmic plastic surgery. Non-surgical modalities for the treatment of ptosis include the use of “crutch” glasses or special scleral contact lenses to support the eyelid.